Only You
by SilverCrystal Tears
Summary: Kagome is pregnant! What is she going to do? What is she going to tell Inuyasha? One shot InuKag


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Kagome's baby**

**Summery: Kagome is pregnant! How is she going to tell Inuyasha? What is she going to do? Little one shot made up when I was bored at school. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome sat on the toilet and stared in horrified fascination at the little stick she held in her hand. At the moment her mind was blank. She just didn't have the ability to think after the life altering answer she had just received.

Her mother knocked on the door and peeked her head in, "Kagome are you ok?" Kagome just sat there, staring at the little piece of plastic. Kagome's mom (_**no clue what her name is**_) walked over and looked at the piece of plastic in her daughter's hand.

On it said a single word. _Pregnant_. Kagome's mom hugged her frozen daughter, "congratulations Kagome! You're having a baby. Who's is it?" Kagome seemed to break out of her shock and chocked out, "only once. We only did it once. _How the hell am I pregnant_!"

Kagome's mom sat down, "I thought I explained this when you started your period but it's the birds and the bee's-" Kagome cringed, "no mom. I get the whole how-did-I-get-pregnant part but it was once. I was on birth control!"

Then the color that confusion and anger had given her drained out like water down a drain, "what am I going to tell Inuyasha! Oh My God what the hell am I going to tell Inuyasha? No wait, I won't have to tell him anything 'cause he will _smell_ it! Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

She then proceeded to upgrade from hysteria to hysterics. Kagome's mom just patted her on the back and wondered what she was going to name her new grandbaby.

* * *

Inuyasha shifted restlessly as he paced beside the well. Kagome was late. She had said she was going to go back for three days but this was the fourth and she wasn't back!

Naraku was dead, his brother was happy with his newly demonized mate, Sango and Miroku were rebuilding the demon village, Kaede was dead, and him and Kagome had had one, counting one, encounter that meant he was probably never going to forget it.

But she was late! Finally determined to bring her back he leapt down the well, leapt out, to find himself facing Kagome's mad Grandfather. "Sorry, Kagome said she's going to be another day. Had to go to the doctor for some reason."

Inuyasha knew doctor was the modern day term for a healer so he was concerned, "what's wrong with her?" Kagome's grandpa shrugged, "hell if I know. Wait here they come." Inuyasha raced out of the well house to see Kagome and her mom coming up the shrine steps.

Kagome's mom looked ecstatic while Kagome looked like Naraku had just come back to life. He made his way over to them when they spotted them. Kagome's mom looked about ready to burst while Kagome went whiter.

Thinking she was sick he came closer but Kagome started to run. He made to catch up to her when she yelled with panic coloring her voice, "SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, _SIT!" _Down Inuyasha went to the ground seven times as Kagome slammed into the house. When he could up, Inuyasha sat there for a moment, "what was that for."

Kagome's mom came over to pat him on the head, "oh nothing, just a mood swing." Maybe Keri was a good name? She wondered if her grandbaby would have dog-ears.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room. She had _never _been this scared. Not when Naraku had kidnapped her multiple times, not when they faced Naraku, not when she thought Inuyasha was dead multiple times, NEVER!

But the doctor had confirmed it. She, a 17 year old girl that could travel 500 years back in time, whom had befriended a demon slayer, perverted monk, adorable kitsue demon, and a annoying yet wonderful half-demon, was _pregnant!_

Kagome thought she was going to cry. She had wondered why she had missed her period but hadn't thought much of it as her and Inuyasha helped fix up the Bone Eaters village and the Demon Slayers village, but when she missed it a second time she had wondered if Inuyasha had given her rabies.

She had been, in his terms, in heat, and he had lost his head. It meant that she had gotten what she had wanted, well most of what she wanted, for a while. She didn't have any illusions that he would love her.

Even though Kikyo was dead Kagome knew that he would never love her. Feeling suddenly tired Kagome collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. What was she going to do?

She already knew she would love this child but she wanted the fathers love too. But, she thought bitterly as her eyes drifted shut, you couldn't have everything you wanted. Just deal with what you got.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he waited in the living room. Kagome's mom had said that Kagome wasn't feeling well but would be up in the morning. It was morning, about 6, and he was waiting for Kagome. His ears perked as he heard retching in the thing they called a bathroom.

He padded silently up the stairs and came to a slightly open door. Opening it quietly he saw Kagome throwing up violently into the thing they called a toilet. He walked in and made to help her when he both scented it and heard it.

A second heartbeat and his scent on Kagome even though he hadn't been near her for five days. His eyes widened in shock and realization while Kagome finally quit throwing her guts up. With a moan she slumped back on the floor.

Inuyasha shook himself out of it, walked over and picked her up, then took her to her room. Morning sickness sucked, Kagome decided before realizing she was moving. Why was she moving?

She sniffed and caught the scent of slightly wet dog, the forest, and ramen, Inuyasha's scent. She was able to move her throbbing head up and saw his face before her energy ran out. She just laid her head on his shoulder and wished for oblivion.

Inuyasha laid her down with infinite care on her bed, gently stroking her hair back. He then got up and left the room. She knew he knew. Inuyasha had demon senses and he would have scented his scent on her.

But why wasn't he bombarding her with questions, accusations. Why wasn't he screaming like he normally did? Her eyes were closed, hoping the massive headache would go away. Then a cool cloth was laid on her sweat-streaked forehead and her eyes snapped open.

Inuyasha knelt beside her bed, gently washing away the sweat and cooling her down. "Inuyasha?" She asked nervously. He shook his head, "we'll talk when you're feeling better." Grateful for his understanding she closed her eyes and let herself relax into sleep.

* * *

When she awoke it was dark out. Had she slept the whole day? She levered herself up and looked. No her curtains were just drawn, making the room dark. Deciding to sleep some more she snuggled down into her comfy comforter.

Wait, her comforter didn't breathe did it? She looked beside her and saw Inuyasha sleeping soundly beside her. Her face softened and, mirroring Inuyasha's earlier move, stroked a stray lock of white hair away.

He looked so young, so carefree when he slept. This was the face she had first fallen for. When had first fallen down the well and saw him stuck to a tree. She then dropped her head as a tear fell. Kikyo had pinned him to that tree and yet he had still loved her. He had no room for her. A clawed finger gently brushed away the tear.

Kagome looked up in confusion. Inuyasha was looking at her with his topaz eyes, an unreadable emotion in his gaze. She gulped and said the dreaded words, "we need to talk." He nodded and sat up on the bed, leaning against the wall.

Kagome stood, made sure her legs could support her, and then went to her desk where her brush lay. Running her brush through her hair soothed her and when she finished she turned to Inuyasha.

"As you know I'm pregnant. You probably already know the baby's yours." She was nervous, Inuyasha realized. How could he show her this was exactly what he had been wanting?

Then it hit him. That monk was good for something after all. He stood and went over to her. Her gaze grew startled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her to him. Thing was he had a whole lot more style then that perverted monk.

Seeing her confusion and desire he did what he had wanted to do for a while now. He kissed her. He then felt her relax degree by degree and drew her deeper into the kiss.

When they came up for air he murmured against her lips, "I love you Kagome. Stay with me." Her astonished chocolate eyes cut straight to his and her breath trembled, "but…Kikyo-" He shook his head, "she is in the past. I may have loved her once but when she died the last time I only cared. I love _you_ Kagome. Please, come back with me to the Feudal Era. You can still visit but…"

He trailed off, unable to say what he wanted. Kagome's eyes searched his, looking for something, then they softened, "I love you too Inuyasha. Yes I'll raise a family with you back in the Feudal Era.

Meanwhile, if I start changing body parts or craving strange things like Rin did when she was pregnant then I'm going to have to hurt you." He grinned, "All things require some risk." He kissed her again, and knew he wanted no one else.

They would be together for as long as they lived, which considering Inuyasha was an Inu-demon that could be for a _long_ time.

_Outside in the Shrine Courtyard_

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head while him and his mate walked serenely down the steps, "about time. It only took them 500 years." Rin laughed, "not really.

I mean we had Hoshi and Haru climbing around with Tamaromaru and Karilyn not long after this supposedly happened." Sesshomaru growled, "don't start on the time thing Rin."

She just laughed, "I'm happy that they have finally come to terms. It only took one hypersensitive potion to unbalance Inuyasha's control. Makes me wonder what it would take for you to lose your mask of iciness."

Sesshomaru grinned and pulled his mate into his arms, "only you Rin. Only you."

**Review**

**Chrys**


End file.
